Medical treatment devices, in particular dental treatment devices having a drive for driving a tool, a light-emitting device for illuminating (e.g., emitting light onto or generally toward) the tool and/or the treatment site, and a cooling media dispensing device for dispensing at least one cooling medium onto the tool and/or the treatment site are known, e.g., see German patent DE 195 11 262 C1.
A liquid, e.g., water, and a compressed gas, e.g., compressed air, are often used as the cooling media. By delivering the cooling media under pressure into a region above the treatment site, and the media's impact on the treatment site and/or tool and bouncing off and spraying from the treatment site and/or tool, curtain of mist typically shrouds the treatment site. Such a curtain of mist interferes with the light emitted from the light-emitting device and can prevent the light from reaching the treatment site, as by scattering, diffraction and/or absorption effects, and thereby obstructs the user's view of the treatment site.
Disclosed herein are embodiments and aspects of treatment devices that provide users with a better view of the treatment site compared to previously known devices.